Discovering X
by WingedHippocampus
Summary: My take on how Dr. Cain discovered MegaMan X.


Summary: My attempt at a Megaman X prequel fanfiction, beginning with how Dr. Cain discovered X, roughly based off the description in the game manual. Originally intended to have multiple chapters, but I haven't touched it on over two years, so I'm making it a stand-alone. Had I continued it, it'd have ended where the game began, but…yeah. One-shot it is. Enjoy.

Discovering X

by WingedHippocampus

"Damn Nebraska, and damn the weather," Heinrich grumbled sourly as he stepped out of the battered trailer, crossing his arms as he surveyed the damage done by the latest tornado to plow into the excavation site. Two disgruntled-looking interns, their clothes and hair laden with windblown earth, began the task of collecting scattered implements and recovering what they could. Heinrich's companion gazed at him askance.

"This was your idea, if you'll recall," he replied drily, stooping to straighten a fallen floodlamp. "I suggested waiting until after the season for such things had passed."

"Damn you too, Aleutian Cain," Heinrich snapped. The caustic reply only received a chuckle from the older scientist. Elroy Heinrich was all bark and no bite, much given to melodramatics, but basically a good man, and deceptively intelligent for all his blunt bluster. Dr. Cain'd chosen him as an assistant for a reason. "One more of those things and we're going to have to pack up, I'm tired of uncovering things just to have to do it all over again. We just moved to this site yesterday, for hell's sake…"

"Why don't you do a test run to check the scanning equipment and make sure nothing was damaged, hmm?" Cain seemed all unconcerned as he worked. The paleobotanist had decided that he was too old to be getting worked up over much of anything. General complacency seemed much healthier.

"Well, nothing's busted, but I think we've got another problem," Heinrich swore as he bent over the outdoor console. "Look at this…"

"What now?" Cain stepped over to view the dusty, fitfully flickering screen.

"Metal deposits, or something," the heavy man pointed to the ghostly images. "We don't have the equipment to be able to dig through that. We'll have to move the site….again."

"Oh, I don't think it will be a problem," Cain reassured him, peering more closely at the readout. "A few hundred yards in either direction will have us clear of it. In fact…it has a rather regular shape, wouldn't you say? Quite unnatural looking. I might even go so far as to say whatever is down there is man-made."

"Well, it's definitely not what we're looking for then. We're searching for Mesozoic plant life, not old bunkers or whatever. Which direction would you like to move in? I think closer to the mountains might…." He trailed off, frowning as he watched the elderly man. Dr. Cain seemed lost in thought, his gaze rapt on that strange reading. "Dr. Cain? Dr. Cain! … … … Aleutian!!"

"Wha?" he jumped slightly, blinking absently at Heinrich. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"That'd be a first. So where do we move?"

"I choose to ignore that. Aren't you the least bit curious to see what that is? I mean, such a large reading, so far out here in the middle of nowhere, buried in the ground. Doesn't it strike you as odd?"

"It strikes me as none of our business," Heinrich growled. "Besides, our funding is meant for digging up fossils, not….whatever that is."

"Oh balderdash," Cain countered with a mischievous grin that might have been more at home on the face of a teenage boy. "Isn't science all about discovery? Besides, everything is already set up, we might as well."

"You're the boss," Heinrich sighed, running a hand back through thinning hair, "But I'm not saving your ass when old Kirkwood jumps down your throat for this."

"You let me worry about Kirkwood," Cain said, "and you worry about getting an honest day's work out of those lazy interns."

"What do you want, miracles?"

***

The next morning broke with threatening clouds in the distance, the air strangely still and humid. Heinrich feared another possible tornado, but Dr. Cain insisted on pressing onward. The digging had begun to reveal a span of corroded metal panels and rotting wooden beams. Heinrich's suggestion that this might be an old bomb shelter or even a forgotten, if expansive cellar was beginning to look more plausible. The metal paneling on what had to have once been the roof of this structure could not possibly account for the heavy metal that had showed up on the screen yesterday. Cain would use a rope to slide down into the excavated area, testing the roofing gingerly with one foot.

"Careful," Heinrich warned as he watched from the surface. "Who knows how stable that thing is, what if you fall through?"

"I just want to get a better feel of it," Cain murmured, peering at where the edges of the soil obscured any possible indication of how far the panels went.

"What if this belongs to someone? Don't you think they'll be a little pissed off that you went snooping?"

"We have permission to dig in this area, I would think if that were a concern, we-" He cut off suddenly at a metallic squeal, arms milling as he felt the metal beneath his feet beginning to buckle.

"Cain!" Heinrich cried, "Damn it, what did I tell you? Get out of there before you fall through, you old fool!"

"R-right," Cain shifted his weight slightly to reach for the rope…and found himself suddenly in a freefall, the metal giving way. Panic gripped him as he fell into unknown darkness, instinct prompting him to try and grab anything, anything at all, to slow or stop his fall…

…and then it was over, almost before it began. He lay on the floor, stunned, staring up at the blackness punctuated by the brilliant, ragged scrap of light that denoted his entrance. He got up slowly, moving each limb carefully to check for pain. He was fine. Heinrich was bellowing at him, his voice sounding so very distant.

"I'm alright!" Cain called back after a moment.

"I'll get a longer rope to reach you, just hold on!"

"Alright, you should get th-" he left off with a startled yelp as the room began to come to life around him. The hum of a generator was followed shortly by the flicker of lights and some garbled, unintelligible recording over a long damaged speaker. For the first time, he could get a good look at his surroundings. The tiled floor was covered with a thick layer of dust and small pebbles that had fallen through the roof over time, more dust and debris cloaking the stacks and scattered piles of papers and obscuring the details of computer consoles lining the wall. Darkened screens stared silently at him from across the room, and jumbles of wires and hoses had fallen in from the rotting ceiling. It took Cain a moment to realize Heinrich was screaming at him again.

"What happened? Cain, talk to me, what's going on down there?"

"It's a…lab!" he called back up, "An old lab! There's even some power down here!" he moved for one of the tables, gently lifting some of the papers and blowing the dust off of them to see. What looked like the beginnings of an unfinished letter caught his eye.

From the desk of Dr. Thomas Light, to Whom It May Concern…

Cain's heart skipped a beat. Surely not. Surely not! He plunged his hands into the yellowing papers on the table, creating great plumes of choking dust. Proof, he needed more proof. His fingers brushed something cool and hard, and he plucked it up. A framed photograph, cracked and dusty…but a quick swipe of one sleeve across the glass would reveal the image. The image that, he felt, gave him the confidence to raise a trembling, awed voice to his assistant.

"Heinrich! You're not going to believe this!"

***

"Dr. Thomas Light," Cain reiterated patiently three hours later, pausing to take a sip of his tea. The little trailer was really only big enough for his small team to sleep in and not much more. Even the interns seemed interested in what Cain had to say today, the two college students perching on one of the rumpled beds while Heinrich sat across the tiny, chipped table from the old man. "Ah, that takes me back to my earlier studies. I wasn't always a paleobotanist…I was originally into robotics, but grew disenchanted with it after a few years. Dr. Light was a scientist. A roboticist, to be exact, who lived near the beginning of the twenty first century. He was, in large part, the one responsible for creating most of the technology that we run on today. I would expect you'd have at least heard of him for that, and for the feats of some of his creations, especially one the media dubbed, perhaps ridiculously, 'Megaman'." Ah, there was a spark of recognition in the intern's eyes….they nodded slowly, even more interested now. "Evidence points to the possibility that we may have stumbled across one of his lost work stations…in which case, we have made a major discovery here. It's not our field, but we can hardly ignore it."

"Not that this isn't cool," one of the interns, Kyle, started, "but shouldn't we call in people who…you know…this actually is their field?"

"They'd take the credit," Heinrich grunted, drinking something considerably stronger than what Cain had. "They'd be happy to let us do all the manual labor and then forget us. There's money and fame to be had in this, and we'll lose out in the end unless we secure the site."

"Wouldn't it be illegal for them to try to take it?" Kyle asked, one brow raised.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it?" Heinrich replied, taking another swig. "That crap happens all the time. Prevention is the best thing. We need to get in there, document everything, and haul out anything interesting to show to Kirkwood."

"Whatever happened to that Megaman thing, anyway?" asked the other intern, Joshua.

"Nobody knows," Cain replied with a little frown. "Dr. Light created several robots that were highly advanced for the time and they all vanished around the time of his death. There are many theories, but…" he left off with a shrug.

"Maybe that's what we'll find down there," the intern suggested with a touch of enthusiasm.

"Only one way to find out," Heinrich responded coolly.

And so it would begin. The scattered papers would be dusted off, categorized, and tucked into individual plastic sheets. Everything from soldering irons to loose circuitboards to an ancient coffee cup would be carefully gathered, tagged, and boxed before being lifted out using ropes and pulleys. Cain wanted to lift out the old computer consoles as well, but he knew that was something that would probably have to wait until they could rent heavier machinery. Two days of exploration, and they'd found very little, let alone the famous robots that everyone had secretly hoped they would find.

Something was bothering Cain. The scanner had showed something much denser than the hollow airspace that was the laboratory and a few cobweb laden consoles. There was still something here to be found that they were missing. The older man broke away from the small team, moving further into the dilapidated remains of the work lab, searching behind, under, and around anything he could think of. Perhaps there was a room they had missed, a passage that had fallen in. He realized that the denser reading might simply be compacted scrap metal, or even reinforcement to strengthen the lab in case of an explosion. It might be a saferoom, or a vault, or for all he knew, a vehicle…with Light, anything was possible. He kept walking back, until he was stopped short by what he had feared most…the results of an old cave-in. Stones and soil mingled with twisted metal beams and shattered tile, blocking the passageway.

"Dead end," Heinrich observed as he stepped up behind Cain.

"I thought I left you with the children. Are we more or less finished with the more accessible areas?" Cain asked, busily studying the debris.

"More or less, except for some of the larger things."

"Then could you please get me a shovel and one of the carts?"

"Surely you're not going to try to dig that up."

"I'm an archaeologist, Heinrich. Now since when has any archaeologist let a little dirt stop him?" Cain had come this far on this project. He would not back out. The reply brought Heinrich up short. He seemed to mull that over a little…then at last, he let out a hearty laugh and gave Cain a rib-pounding slap on the back with one meaty hand.

"I always knew I liked you!" he roared good naturedly. "A shovel and a cart it is, and who knows, I might even help!"

"That would, in fact, be the idea beind 'assistant', you know," Cain returned sardonically, working his shoulders after Heinrich's enthusiastic display.

To clear the entire passage by hand in this manner might have taken a week, but Cain was content enough to clear just enough space at the top for a thin man such as himself to crawl through. Heinrich was reluctant to let him try to climb up the rubble and through that space, but Cain was insistent.

"You're going to break a hip, you old codger," the assistant warned as he watched Cain clamber up and drop to his hands and knees to crawl through the space.

"You're not my wife nor my mother, Heinrich," Cain called back, his voice echoing softly in the short tunnel. "So kindly shut the hell up."

"I'm aghast you would even suggest such a thing," he replied mildly.

"So am I, actually, you would look wretched in either outfit." He shuddered and gripped the edge of a shattered panel on the other side, sliding himself down the opposite slope of the debris. As his feet touched down on solid ground, he realized he could see something up ahead. Keeping a hand to the wall for guidance, he stepped forward…and in that moment, he discovered the source of his readings.

Soft golden sunlight filtered gently down from natural crevices that had formed in the earth above after the subterranean dome of Light's lab had collapsed, washing the scene below in ample enough light to see and even impart a gentle radiance. Against the wall opposite Cain was a nearly five story tall structure, elliptical in shape and tapering near the top. A variety of hoses and wires sprayed forth from it in graceful arcs to either side, some leading to curving forms at ground level just in front of the main body. Cain realized with a start that not only were those forms computer consoles, but….they were running. He slid down the sloping incline of natural debris and collapsed architechture, barely pausing to brush himself off before stepping up to one of the consoles. Encrypted information scrolled swiftly across the huge screen, too fast to really be read. He decided to leave the computer alone for now, instead climbing up a curving, metal staircase to reach the odd structure. Here he found a smoothly polished hatch that could have been a door into or out of something. Curiosity piqued, he sheilded his eyes with his hands and tried to peer inside, past the glass. There was something in there. No.

Someone. A definite human figure, though the details were obscured. Cain jumped then as a light on a panel next to the console began to flash a pulsing red, words sliding across the screen.

WARNING:

"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN

INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL AND MAKE

THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM.

APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY

CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.

"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.

SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX

T. LIGHT

***

"Kind of presumptuous of the old man to assume his creation would be replicated, don't you think?" Heinrich asked flatly as the small group once more huddled about the table inside the trailer. "Even more presumptuous to assume his robot or whatever's in there will actually surpass what we have today. He died what, a hundred years ago? Technology has made enormous advances since his time. Whatever's in there may be nothing more than a passing curiosity in the long run."

"I don't understand what's supposedly so dangerous," Joshua said. "So it's a thinking robot, we have plenty of those. Nothing new."

"But the ones we have today don't actually think for themselves," Cain replied patiently. "They seem to, yes, but deep down, they still behave within a set of parameters. What Light was trying to say is that this thing won't accept outside behavioral programming."

"…except for what Light already has in there?" Kyle asked.

"No," Cain replied slowly after a moment's thought. "That would be too simple. There would be no danger if that were the case, because Light could have simply programmed the robot to do or not do things. He wouldn't be so worried about it hurting people. I think….I think it must sort of self-program itself. It chooses as you or I would."

"What's the big deal about the "first law", anyway?" Joshua shrugged. "Robots kill all the time, we've been using them for police and military since God knows when."

"Yes, and the debate on that issue is ongoing," Heinrich replied. "Sounds like Light wants to stick to the rules."

"So are you going to open it?" Kyle asked Cain. The older man shifted uncomfortably in his seat, going silent.

"If you don't want to, we will," piped Joshua, "it's been a lot longer than the thirty year diagnostic period that was reccommended, and this sounds way too cool to pass up…"

"That thing might emerge as a maddened monstrosity out for your blood," Heinrich informed him calmly, folding his hands.

"Erm…maybe I'll let you deal with this after all, Dr. Cain."

"I'll do it," Cain said softly. "Tomorrow we will work on widening the entrance, and I'll go in and open the capsule. I'll take the risk, and the responsibility."

No one spoke very much after that.

What would happen? A robot was exactly what Cain had hoped to find, but now he wasn't so sure that he wanted what he had asked for. This creation might very well do what Heinrich had told the intern it might. The robot could emerge as a murderous, unstoppable force of chaotic violence. It might tear through Cain, make its way above, kill his team, and move on across the plains and into towns, cities, and eventually the world. His curiosity could unleash a monster…

Those thoughts continued to race through his mind as he approached the towering object. He could never say afterwards just how long he had stood there, staring at the glossy hatch and the gently blinking release button. His arm felt nearly leaden as he finally reached for the switch with trembling fingers. Another pause. Then he pushed it and stepped back, holding his breath.

The sound of clicking gears and whirring machinery filled Cain's ears, the glossy door darkening strangely. A soft hiss of escaping vapors sent blue-grey mists creeping across the floor towards his feet, but nothing more spectacular as the hatch lifted upwards.

The robot within was an echo of the historic figure that Cain had seen in the school texts of his youth. Cobalt and azure casings, with the outsized legs meant to house machinery for extra mobility. Unlike the familiar character of Cain's robotics studies, however, this one was much larger, sleeker, more heavily armored, with a red gem surmounting the almost-familiar helmet. The eyes then opened…dull, lifeless, and soulless. The robot stirred, stepping out of the capsule and taking a few steps towards a frozen Cain before it stopped. Its hands rose, curling into fists. Was it going to strike him down? Were those hands raised in cold aggression? The scientist braced, fearful, finding himself unable to think or move…

…and those fists were then used to scrub almost childishly at the robot's eyes…which reopened as luminous and shimmering, a touch of bewilderment casting over features as it looked around slowly. Eventually that gaze landed on Cain, and there lingered, the thing's expression shifting to a sort of questioning confusion. Cain realized he'd been holding his breath, and he let it out with a gasp.

"Y….you're 'X'?" he breathed softly.

"Am I?" the robot replied just as quietly, head tilting slightly.

"Yes," Cain nodded slowly, studying the creation, who studied him right back. The intelligence behind those eerily human eyes was unsettling. "I'm…Dr. Aleutian Joseph Cain."

"Hello, Dr. Cain," the robot paused a moment. "I'm X."

Cain stared at him a moment…then laughed in spite of himself. "Why yes, I do believe we've covered that. Would you like to come out of here?" The robot didn't seem about to fly into a bloody rampage. Cain decided he would remain cautious for a while yet, just in case.

"Out?" X replied, tilting his head in the opposite direction now. "There's more?"

Cain smiled, hesitantly offering a hand.

"Much more, X. Much more…"

(fin)

Most of my information sources, like Cain's first name, X and Zero's past, and the general abilities of Reploids are courtesy of Wikipedia. Obviously, I am ignoring the remake of the first game, because they screw with the story, and thus it screws with mine.


End file.
